Stacie Greene
F-Tech On File Infomation Name: Stacie Alexia Greene DoB: N/A Height: 5'5" Weight: 124 lbs Position: Chief Coordinator, Head of Nanotech Research and Development Security Clearance: Level 5 Biography Stacie Greene was born to a well off Upstate New York family, her mother was a doctor and her father a lawyer, thanks to the well paying jobs of her parents Stacie got exactly what she wanted all the time. If she wanted a new car her parents would buy it for her, however things changed when her sister Chelsea was born. Chelsea was born a fairly chubby baby and although her mother said she would lose her 'baby fat' by the time she was 16 she was downright fat, weighing very close to 300 pounds, Chelsea was the daughter of a mother specializing in weight loss and a father trying to bring down companies adding addictive chemicals to their foods. Although they loved her as she was, they tried to hide her obesity by introducing Stacie as their daughter first all and overall favoring her. Stacie loved being the center of attention, at school she could date any boy and all the girls wanted to be her friend, no one talked about Chelsea they only talked about Stacie something that Stacie would come to love, and it often came at the expense of her much heavier sister who she teased constantly and even helped keep her sister very overweight. Things changed however when Stacie used her well endowment to attract a boy whom Chelsea had a crush on, while Chelsea was getting a snack one night she couldn't help but overhear the conversation that Stacie was having with him. They were talking about how fat Chelsea was, how much of a cow she was, how her thighs would rub when she went up and down the school hallways. Chelsea resolved that night that she would become the 'little' sister once again. Stacie had for the most part been oblivious to her sister's new plight and soon found herself enrolled in college, a smart girl she was working on getting her degree in Biotechnology, when she came home for the holidays. There Stacie met her once fat sister now sitting at a slim 126 pounds, while to most this wouldn't have been a problem her parents had suddenly favored their younger daughter over their oldest, simply because she proved that a child brought up on sweets from companies their parents were warring against, could be slim. Stacie was not the center of attention and it shattered her world, something in her snapped. The Rebecca Fiasco Stacie managed to keep her composure during the holidays, she was master of lying and it showed, when she returned to college in the new year, she had come to the conclusion that for her to be the center of attention again she had to make herself stand out amongst her friends she had to make them just like her sister had been. Stacie had to make them fat. Always the master of deceit she used her friend Rebecca as a good litmus test. Rebecca had always been a girl struggling with her weight and with the right push Stacie could make her balloon up. Slyly Stacie slipped some weight gain powder and appetite stimulants in all her friend's meals when they ate together, Rebecca already at 160 pounds, started to show signs of added poundage in one month, she had put on 11 pounds, the rest of her friends were eating more and starting to show more pudge, but Stacie was focused on Rebecca. As time went on she would show off her cooking skills by inviting her friend's over for a 'girl's night' that usually focused on all them (but Stacie) watching romances or comedies on the couch to an endless array of snack food. After three months all the girls but Rebecca were noticing the extra weight but threw it off to the 'Freshman 15' as the school year drew to a close though none of Stacie's friends weight less than 200 pounds and Rebecca was fast approaching 300 pounds. A company that supplied Stacie's college with funding and scholarships soon saw the situation, and quickly hired Stacie. Research with F-Tech Stacie was hired after F-Tech noticed the quickness in her friend's weight gain as well as her quick and strong grasp on nanotechnology a challenge that the company was trying to solve. The previous CEO's of F-Tech had started the ambitious program in the late 1980's but was unable to complete it due to a tragic plane crash. In the first half of the 1990's there were many snags that were found along the way, but the company felt that a team of scientists could solve the snags and problems. Stacie was recruited quickly and put to work, Stacie showed her strong grasp of the technology early and went to work at the problem right away while F-Tech paid her way through school. In late 1996 a breakthrough was found by Stacie, but she held off on the discovery until the time was right. Stacie went about finding one of the research computers connected to the company's network and found out about the secretive company, no wonder they had hired her they needed a safe way to make someone fat in a short time period that's what the research was about, Stacie, ever brilliant, had actually found two ways to make the nanotechnology work on individuals. When she announced her 'sudden breakthrough' in March 1997 the company was so surprised by her success they ended up assigning her to help set up proper usage for the nanobots and continued to improve upon them, it was only in 2007 that she would be assigned to the position she would become best known for. Early years as Coordinator and promotion Stacie's service to company and her past experience meant that she wouldn't need any training before hand. Not much is known about her first two clients Sarah and Cynthia, but her third client Lady GaGa would prove to be the tipping point; the tale of that experience is chronicled in Feeding GaGa. After her huge success with Lady GaGa she was promoted to Head Coordinator and helped set up the six stage security and promotion system used by F-Tech she became the first with Level 5 clearance. Trivia *Stacie is in her 30's, her exact age in unknown. *Stacie has worked with F-Tech since 1996. *Amy Lee (of Evanescence) is Stacie's favorite musician (and band). Category:F-Tech Coordinators